<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why are you glaring at us? by Thekraken17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536170">Why are you glaring at us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekraken17/pseuds/Thekraken17'>Thekraken17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekraken17/pseuds/Thekraken17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Crait Poe is tasked by Leia to find a new location for the Resistance until a strange ship emerges into view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding a New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am just trying to figure out multiple chapters with this, so if some are short, I will get around to making them longer and editing them. Screw you all, to me The Razor Crest never got blown up. And yes I know the timeline doesn't work but I want Mando and the trio to interact. This is a work in progress so comment if you want me to keep writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe sat looking boredly at star charts and maps trying to find good places for the resistance to finally settle. Leia had given him this task when they had gotten settled into the Falcon. He figured busywork was a good way to get his mind off of things he didn’t want to think about. Things like the battle  of Crait, things like almost losing Finn and Rose, two people he deeply cared for. </p><p>“This is pointless” Poe said with an exasperated sigh, Finn hearing this from across the room came over and slid right up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“You will figure something out,” Finn said, trying to be upbeat for his boyfriend's sake. Wiggling himself into the same seat as Poe so both the men were tightly squished aboard the Ship. 

After waking up Finn and Poe barely had anytime together but none the less they made the most of it.</p><p>“You know that there are plenty of other seats,” Poe said with a smile. He had needed the distraction from his work, it had seemed that every single other place in the galaxy was either First Order inhabited or was a wasteland.  </p><p>“How about this one?” Finn said as he pointed to a random planet on the map. </p><p>“That's Dagobah,” Poe replied taking Finn's hand and kissing it, he was very appreciative of the sentiment and distraction Finn provided, but he had promise Leia he would find something suitable and in his mind he couldn't fail her again. “It is mostly just swamps and there is no place to park the falcon or dry land to set up a base.” Poe had only heard stories about it but from what he knew, that was the same place Luke went to train back when he and Leia were fighting the Empire and Poe knew that Leia did not need that reminder. </p><p>“Any good place to settle?” Rey questioned as she walked away from the cockpit and into where Finn and Poe were sitting.</p><p>“Not yet” Poe replied, “but I am looking-- with some help” Poe said glaring at Finn who was fully in Poe’s way. </p><p>Rey took the seat across from them. She was still shaken up by her interaction with Ren, and it was clearly visible on her face. She had always put on a brave face throughout her life, not having anyone she could truly trust with her emotions. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Finn asked not knowing what she had gone through with Ren. Finn hope that he could get more acquainted with Rey, they had only known each other in times of intensity. Even with the time spend on the Falcon getting to know each other Finn could tell Rey wasn't ready to fully open up to him, or anyone for that matter. Poe, slightly confused, still had a concerned look on his face. Rey was still hesitant about her new friends but she had gut feeling that she could tell her friends almost anything but with the way Ren had treated both of them in the past she knew she must keep this to herself. </p><p>“I am just worried about Leia,” she said, this was partially true, but it was not her main concern. 

The trio turned and looked at the cockpit, they saw Leia and Chewie debating about what planets were safe for them to go. They all noticed the abundance of stress wrinkles that had formed after the battle of Crait. Leia had always put all of herself into the Resistance and that worried the rest of them. 

Poe had never seen Leia like this before. With the loss of Han still so near and Ben attacking them like that, Poe could only imagine what she might be going through. Not wanting to worry the others who didn't know Leia like he did Poe reassured them, </p><p>“I know her, she is strong, she will make it,” Poe said, only slightly easing Rey's nerves. Rey felt her body language change, just hearing those words from someone who had spent a lot of time with Leia made her relax. She let out a soft sigh that she was sure that nobody heard. In her mind and gut she could tell that Poe was only telling a half truth but for the moment that was enough.</p><p>The three sat in silence for a few seconds thinking about the events that had unfolded in the previous days. Until a disturbingly familiar noise broke the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unknown Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With and unknown ship coming into range, the resistance fighters now must choose to fight or flee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!</p><p>The trio ran back into the cockpit to see Chewie frantically yelling and pointing at the ship that just came into view. Leia trying to calm him but it wasn't going too well. The ship wasn’t necessarily in bad shape but Poe could tell that it has been through some stuff. Finn hadn't paid that much attention to the classes about the different ships and races of the universe but with the situation he was in now, he was regretting it. 

Rey curiously moved forward, it didn't quite look like anything she had seen before but that didn't mean that they were a friend to the Resistance. She sat down in the pilot's seat before Poe did. She heard a slight huff when she did this, she didn't look back already knowing that Poe would be shouting some mean words if Leia wasn't with them. She check to make sure that the Falcon's comms were working and weren't damaged in the previous escape. She probably should have done this earlier but she hadn't counted on someone being in this system.   </p><p>The ship was about as big as 5 x-wings and the pilot was distorted by the tinted windows. Some of the panels had started to rust but it did not form the beautiful shape of the ship. It had a orangeish-yellow streak of paint that desperately needed attention. It had 2 huge threshers on either side of the cockpit, along with two accompanying blasters aimed directly at them. </p><p>“A mandalorian?” Leia said startling Finn and Poe who were distracted by the strange visitor who had now placed their ship directly in front of theirs. </p><p>“What does this guy want?” Poe said, taking Chewie’s seat next to Rey. Chewie mumbled some not-so-nice words as he got out of the way to check on Leia who had moved to the back to let the young, talented pilots fly. </p><p>“Where is he?” was the question that came out of the communicator in a gruff muffled voice. The voice sounded older than Poe, younger than Leia and definitely younger than Chewie. It seemed to be blocked by some sort of helmet or some voice disguising module. </p><p>“What is this guy talking about?” Finn leaned in and whispered to his friends. With the new situation in front of them they each assumed the roles that they were made for. Poe, the talker of the group, shrugged and put on his headset. He turned to Rey and asked,</p><p>“What should I say?” 

Rey looked at him and shrugged.</p><p>“Anything, but I would hurry he doesn't seem to be in a good mood.” She turned back to focus on getting the shields up in case the approaching ship decides to attack. She flipped a couple of switcheds and turned to Poe and gave him a thumbs up signaling to him that the channel was open and ready for him to talk.  

The group fell silent not wanting any of their comments or thoughts to be broadcasted to the stranger across from them. </p><p>Poe put his face closer to the window of the falcon to try and figure out who he was talking to. After a couple of seconds of trying to see through a transparent windshield he gave up and prepared to engage the stranger. </p><p>“Um, sorry buddy, wrong number,” he said, trying not to antagonize him that much. Poe only heard a faint grunt in reply. After a couple of seconds of radio silence from the other side the cockpit final heard the stranger speak again. </p><p>“Do you all know the Jedi Luke Skywalker?”</p><p>“The group turned and stared at Leia. She walked to the front of the cockpit wedging herself in between Poe and Rey to try and get a better look at the ship in front of her. Silently taking off his headset Poe handed his general the communication device and looked at her with a sympathetic look. They all knew that she hadn’t yet had time to grieve her brother's death but she wasn’t going to let her guard down in front of the people who looked up to her.<br/>
“He was my brother,” she finally said. Her voice quivered only slightly. The person at the other end of the line let out a deep, heavy sigh, realising that she said ‘was’. What the group got in reply was this,</p><p>“he had my son”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the support on the previous chapter, idk how long I am going to make this since the chapters are probably going to be short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The resistance fighters will finally find out who they have been talking to and if they can help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stared at each other in silence. They didn’t have a clue of what to do next. Eventually all eyes landed upon Leia, hoping for some answers. Leia turned and looked at Poe, </p><p>“Where is the nearest inhabitable planet?”</p><p>“Aris, and it is only a couple parsecs from here,” The pilot responded. Leia prepared to ask the stranger a question,</p><p>“Will you meet with us on Aris? We think it will be safer and more efficient than discussing this over comms.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence while the Mandolorian considered this proposition. Then he answered,</p><p>“Yes, I will follow you” </p><p>“Poe plot us a course to a good spot on Aris,” Rey said, anticipating what the general was going to say. The Mandalorian ship followed the resistance fighters to the surface of Aris. </p><p>Aris was a simple planet with simple humanoid inhabitants. It was too dusty for it to be an effective resistance base but Poe had considered it for a moment. </p><p>“How about this planet?” Finn leaned in and questioned Poe.</p><p>“It doesn't have enough habitable land for all of our fleet,” Poe responded, enjoying Finn’s excitement for finding a new base for the Resistance. </p><p>Rey had landed them with little trouble and they walked out onto the sandy ground to meet their new possible friend. </p><p>“It reminds me of Jakku” Rey said thinking about the times when she was just a simple scrapper trying to feed herself, Finn noticed her stop for a brief second but was interrupted when Poe made a comment,</p><p>“I hated Jakku”.</p><p>“We know,” the general said, exchanging smirks with Rey. The force users could both feel Poe roll his eyes. But they all turned when the masked voice landed a couple yards from them. His doors opened and out came a mandalorian decked out in a full beskar suit, recently shined with multiple guns on his hips and a jetpack on his back. </p><p>“Wow, that's a mandalorian,” Poe said quietly so only Finn could hear. </p><p>The mandalorian strided out to meet the group of resistance fighters. </p><p>“You were the Jedi’s sister,” The gruff voice of the mandalorian said. </p><p>“Yes, we will find your son,” The general promised with no hesitation. The rest of the group looked at her with doubtful looks. “Where did you last see him?” </p><p>“I met with your brother on a Empiral ship and he took my son to go train with him. I know not where.” </p><p>“So your son was one of my brothers students, well I am sorry to tell you this but a couple years ago a man by the name of Kylo Ren killed most of the students and the ones he didn’t he recruited for the First Order, I’m truly sorry.” Leia answered in a solemn tone.</p><p>“No… it can’t be… I feel him, I know he is alive” The Mandalarian said voice shaking only slightly. </p><p>“The general and I are Jedi, we can find him if he is a force-user right?” Rey said looking up to Leia with hope in her eyes. </p><p>“We can try, but we will need a quiet place to connect with the force,” Leia said, causing the Mandalorian to lift his head ever so slightly. </p><p>“Well then let's go”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I only have a vague idea of where I am going with this but if you all keep reading, I will keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group seeks out a place for Leia or Rey to reach out to the other possible force-users.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the group heads off Leia sends Chewie back to deal with things on the ship. Poe is overjoyed when BB-8 came out in his place since BB had been left to charge while Poe had been out meeting the Mandalorian. </p><p>“Which way?” the Mandalorian asked, as unsure of this Jedi stuff as he has always been as the group left footprints in the sand. </p><p>“This way,” the young jedi said proudly, looking to her master for guidance. Leia nodded and they continued. </p><p>Rey and Leia were leading the way with the Mandalorian not far behind them. Poe and Finn were not as close because Finn had stopped Poe to ask him a question. </p><p>“What is the deal with the Mandalorian?” Finn questioned, he had only heard mentions of the mando known as Boba Fett but this one before him was nothing like the stories he had heard before. </p><p>“I am not sure, I know that there is a planet called Mandalore and that's where the first Mandos were from but after the Clones Wars their society plunged into chaos until a Mandalorian called Bo-Katan obtained the Dark Saber and was declared ruler. I don’t really know what happened after that or why our friend doesn’t take off his helmet.” The pilot replied with much uncertainty. After the events of Jakku Poe despised sand and hated how it got everywhere. But he felt that something was off about this sand as it started to fill his boots. </p><p>“Is it just me or are we sinking?” Poe asked his friend who seemed to be unfazed by the terrain. </p><p>“I don’t think so but BB-8 seems to be struggling,” Finn said taking note of the droid whirring in the sand just a few feet away from them. </p><p>But Poe wasn’t alone; the Mandalorian felt the same. He was tempted to speak up but was relieved when the pilot behind him said something first,</p><p>“Hey general, I don’t think BB-8 and I will be able to make it much farther, we seem to be, uh, sinking”.</p><p>“It is just a little farther, Poe” Rey said, taking the words right out of the general's mouth. She heard Poe grunt from behind. Leading the group to a patch of claystone which to the untrained eye seemed like something that was normal but to her and her scrapper mind was exactly what she was looking for. </p><p>In the clearing of claystone there was a rock just large enough for one person. The Mandalorian realized how similar it looked to the one Grogu had used before he was taken by the Dark Troopers. </p><p>Rey had motioned to Leia to take the seat but Leia shook her head and said, </p><p>“It is your time”.</p><p>Rey sat down and focused all of her energy into the Force. She closed her eyes and was suddenly aware of all of her surroundings without looking at them, she could feel the eyes of Leia, the Mandalorian, Finn, Poe, and BB-8. The Mandalorian most of all, she could feel his worry and the pain it caused him to hear the news and the relief and hope that was currently flowing in him. </p><p>She reached out (metaphorically this time) she could feel another force user halfway across the galaxy. He was small but she could tell he was powerful. </p><p>Where are you? </p><p>She felt herself ask in his mind. But his answer did not come in the form of words but more a feeling.</p><p>Dagobah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will try and post a chapter daily or every other day if I can. If you have any suggestions comment below. P.S. I am not really sure how the force works or how one connects to it so I hope the description was adequate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Getting there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey now must tell the others what she heard and devise a plan on how to get there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey slowly opened her eyes to see a bunch staring back at her. </p><p>“So?” Leia questioned. Rey looked up at her and repeated the word that she heard, </p><p>“Dagobah” she said. The name felt good in her mouth, like a hope that she could find him. She sat there smiling as Finn and Poe exchanged looks. Leia stood there smiling, knowing that Luke had taught her well, even in their short time together. The Mandalorian let out a quiet sigh that only Rey could hear. Rey was proud she was able to find someone, on her own. She did this, she inspired hope in someone. </p><p>“General,” Poe said breaking the silence, “Dagobah is in the Sluis sector, which is pretty kriffing far to fly on the Falcon with a full ship of passengers”. </p><p>Leia nodded acknowledging the truth in Poe's statement. She was about to propose another plan when the Mandalorian spoke up.</p><p>“We can use my ship,” he said not knowing how many people and droids would be joining him. “The Razor Crest is fast, but will need to make a pit stop halfway through to refuel.” </p><p>“You all go,” the general said, “you don’t need me or Chewie, but take 3PO”. </p><p>Poe groaned.</p><p>“You might need him,” Leia said, acknowledging her captain's annoyance at even the mention of the droid's name. “Thank you----” she paused waiting for the Mandalorian to say his name which she had forgotten to get earlier.</p><p>“Din, Din Djarin,” the Mandalarian said “ but you can call me mando, most of my friends do”. </p><p>“Please look after them, they have a tendency to get into trouble” Leia said as the group started to walk back to the ships.</p><p>“Hey didn’t you bring up Dagobah back on the ship?” Poe questioned his boyfriend. He was starting to suspect something but he wasn’t sure what. </p><p>“Yeah weird, right?” Finn said quickly, trying to move his partner away from the subject, “How long will it take for us to get there?” </p><p>Poe noticed Finn’s mood shift and decided to leave it but he knew Finn was hiding something. </p><p>Ever since Finn had gotten back he had felt different. Maybe it was seeing how well Rose got attached to him or maybe he had seen something over there on Canto Bight but Poe knew he would eventually get to the bottom of it. </p><p>Finn on the other hand was very nervous, he had a lot on his mind. He knew that he had something in him, something that Poe didn’t have, but if it was what Finn thought it was then Poe must never know. </p><p>“The ship is over that way,” Din said pointing over at his ship. Leia nodded to BB-8 to go get C-3PO for the mission. She watched as the little droid rolled back into the Falcon which as she noted still felt empty. A couple seconds later she saw BB-8 fly out of the Falcon eager to be on a mission  with his friends again. At first she thought 3PO was being slow on purpose but then Leia remembered who she was dealing with.</p><p>As C-3PO slowly found his footing the general said,</p><p>“Then I guess this is where I leave you guys, may the force be with you.” </p><p>“And with you,” Rey added in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, this chapter is a couple days late but I think the story is finally getting somewhere. If any of it feels out-of-character tell me. Sorry the chapter is kinda short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Din's ship packed in with Resistance fighters, the group now makes their way to Dagobah.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group walked up the ramp leading to the Mandalorians ship, It was a new experience for all of them. Rey had only seen scraps of these types of ships and had no idea what it was capable of, Finn was completely lost, and frankly he was just happy to be on a mission again. Poe had heard of these types of ships but had never seen one in person but he had a couple of ideas based on stories and holovids on what the Razor Crest could do. </p><p>“You all can sit back there,” Din motioned to the backseat, he had no idea who was capable of helping him fly or whether he wanted their help but decided that making them all sit in the back was the next best thing. </p><p>“There seems to be a seat open right there,” C-3PO stated, not sure why none else was making a grab for the seat. </p><p>“That seat’s saved” Din responded already annoyed with the droid even though they had just met.</p><p>“3-PO get back here” Poe said in a gruff tone trying not to ruffle the feathers of their new leader for the time being. </p><p>Din had started plotting the course for a planet halfway between them and Dagobah where he knew he could get some fuel. </p><p>“We will be stopping at Malastare for a refuel,” Din said then the ship went back into silence. </p><p>“How old is your son?” Poe said, trying to make conversation, “should we be looking for a grown man or a little baby?” </p><p>“Both,” Din responded with a hint of humor in his voice, like he was reminiscing about him. The rest of the group had not caught up with the Mandalorian, they stared at him with confused faces. </p><p>“I adopted him,” Din started, he hadn’t much thought about how Grogu came in his guardianship, he was just glad he was. “He is one of those force-people, like you,” he said pointing to Rey. “He is about as big as a mouse droid, or at least when I last saw him.” </p><p>“How do you know he is a force-user if he is just a baby?” Finn asked slowly, growing unsure of who they were after. </p><p>“He isn’t a baby, he will be 52 this standard year,” Din said fully aware there were 3 pairs of human eyes staring at him. “He is like another force-person, I think his name was Yoda.” After giving up Grogu, Din had realized how little he knew about his own world and decided to do some digging. Though he hates to admit it, he enjoyed learning about Grogu’s Jedi history. But some part of him wished Grogu wasn’t a part of this, but Din always shoved this part way down. </p><p>“I have heard of him, it was said that Yoda was a legendary Jedi master and was the one who trained Luke Skywalker himself.” Rey said, though she lived in a remote part of Jakku, tall tales were some of the things that Rey remembered her parents telling her about. </p><p>Poe on the other hand had heard all of the stories, even the ones that were too outlandish to be true. But though Leia never officially confirmed the existence of Yoda, whenever Poe had asked about him and the stories, Leia never denied them.</p><p>Finn was just confused. </p><p>After a long minute of silence Rey put a hand on Din and said with hope in her eyes, </p><p>“I promise you, we will find him”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yet another chapter into this 'thrilling saga'. I am not sure if mando is in character this chapter but I went the character development route. I still don't really know where I am going with this but if you all keep reading I will keep writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Malastare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group reaches the refueling planet and try to stay out of trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took them a day to reach Malastare with Rey, Din, and Poe each taking a shift piloting the Razor Crest. Whenever Poe wasn't flying the ship you could usually find him and Finn cuddling in one of the seats aboard. </p><p>Once they landed the Mandalorian made it very clear that he did not want any First Order trouble. But unluckily for them that's what they were good for -trouble-</p><p>They had left the droids on the ship because they seemed to draw the most attention, especially in a place where things aren't as bright as 2 close-to-neon colored droids. BB-8 put up quite a fuss but Poe assured him that the group needed bb to quarterback the mission from the ship. That seemed to calm the little droid down. </p><p>“I will do the talking” Din said in a gruff annoyed voice like just 1 day with them was all he could handle. </p><p>“Fair enough,” Rey said, holding a hand to Poe to keep him from protesting. </p><p>The resistance fighters stood behind the Mandalorian as he spoke Dugian to the worker at the fuel station. </p><p>“Do you know what he is saying?” Finn leaned and asked Poe. The pilot stared back at him then respond,</p><p>“Do I look like 3po?” </p><p>“I was just asking, you know a lot more about this planet than I do,” Finn said defensively. He didn’t want to be on this planet more than he had to but at least he wanted to know what was going on. “What species are they?’ Finn asked.</p><p>“Dug.” Poe responded with a hint of a harsh tone in his voice. </p><p>Finn picking up on Poe’s tone continued to pick at Poe. “What?” Finn said raising his voice a little, trying to be as commanding as possible, “Why did you say it like that”</p><p>“Oh nothing, just if you paid attention and knew anything about the galaxy” Poe said in a harsher and more commanding tone, instantly regretting it. </p><p>“Fine,” Finn said, emotion rushing through him, he was going to burst with tears and he didn’t want Poe to see his weakness. He started to make his way back to the docking bay where Rey had gone to when they had first started fighting.</p><p>“Wait Finn,” Poe called and chased after him.<br/>Rey had already seen too much of their relationship but had noticed far worse, one of the natives who she felt had been staring at them for a while, making a call to what Rey could only guess was the First Order. </p><p>A mere moment later she felt the presence of stormtroopers. </p><p>Poe however did not. He was stunned before he could even pull out his blaster, Finn turning around just in time to see a blast headed straight for him too. </p><p>Rey turned quickly to see a blaster pointed directly at her unconscious friends and a voice say, </p><p>“Come with us quietly and your friends live”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back at it again with another chapter. I really don't know what to write here but comment if I made any mistakes or if there is something your want to see later on. I know this chapter was a little angsty but I promise it will get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Malastare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being captured by stromtroopers the group must now breakout and make up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe woke up to a splitting headache and Rey’s furious eyes staring down at him from what appeared to be the cell that they shared. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what he had done. He looked up searching for Finn, searching for him, to make things right. He didn’t mean a single word that had come out of his mouth. His eyes fixed on Rey after failing to find Finn. </p><p>“He is in the next cell over, he hasn’t woken up yet,” Rey said watching as Poe crawled to the side of the cell to try and get a look at Finn. </p><p>“Can you see him?” Poe asked Rey after trying to loosen his chains unjust enough to peer over the bars. </p><p>“No but I can feel him and he is still unconscious,” Rey responded with a tone that indicated that she was done with his shit. </p><p>Poe sat down with a huff and rested his head against the wall, “It's my fault we are in here, it's my fault that Finn and I were fighting.” </p><p>“I am glad that you admitted it,” a voice said from the next cell over. </p><p>“Finn! It's that you buddy,” Poe shouted excitedly and crawled as close as he could to where he heard the voice, his happiness dying down and being overcome with guilt he said, “Finn, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.. I just don’t know what happened.” </p><p>Finn knew this to be the truth. “It’s okay Poe, I know,” The three of them just sat there in silence wondering how they were to get out of this until a familiar beeping was heard. </p><p>Beep </p><p>Poe shot up instantly, he could pick the sound of his droid out from literally anywhere. In came BB-8, the little ball of circuits and wires came in, shocked the guard with a small, but very powerful strike from his taser. </p><p>“Hey buddy,” Poe said looking around, “How did you get in here?” Just as Poe said that he could hear the sound of a blaster and stormtroopers hitting the ground, then the clinking of beskar armour. </p><p>Din stroud in, even though he was wearing a helmet the Resistance fighters could see the disappointment on his face. He walked over BB-8 and grabbed the keys to the cell and began to unlock his team. </p><p>“Thank you,” Rey said looking at Din, “Sorry for the mess he made,” she said pointing at Poe who was over at Finn’s cell unlocking his cuffs. </p><p>Rey and Din just stood there watching Finn and Poe make out in the middle of a jail cell. </p><p>Poe looked up to see them watching Finn and him and said, “Why are you glaring at us?” </p><p>Without missing a beat Rey easily responded with, “I’m hoping you guys spontaneously combust.” </p><p>After 30 more seconds of making up (and making out) the group made their way to the fueled up Razor Crest. </p><p>C-3PO was standing on the ramp up to the ship, “What did you all do! Leia will surely hear about this!” This outburst from 3po was completely expected  and also completely disregarded. </p><p>After doing the one thing they said they weren’t going to do the group made their way back to their seats and silently decided to leave the incident on Malastare. </p><p>And without a word the Razor Crest continued on its way to find the child on Dagobah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I am still not sure how to end the story so we will see. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Onto Dagobah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din and Poe have a bonding session while to group recuperates after Malastare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group made it the rest of the way to Dagobah without any stormtroopers or bumps in relationships. 

Din stayed mostly silently, Rey could tell that he would not let anything get in the way of him and his child.  Rey had not known many other Jedi besides the Skywalkers and she was eager yet nervous, she knew that he was only a child and she had nothing to fear but her scavenger nature had made her prone to suspicion. </p><p>The closer they got to the planet the more Finn got excited. Since joining the Resistance, he had seen very few planets and even less Jedi but something kept drawing him to the planet and he had a slight feeling he knew what it was.<br/>
Poe was bored, we wasn’t used to this much silence, Finn and Rey were deep in conversation in the cargo bay of the ship and Poe thought it best not to disturb them, he was slightly jealous of Rey. He knew that Finn would never leave him for her, but the thought always seemed to creep back into his mind. </p><p>Shaking these thoughts out of his head Poe thought that he might try and strike up a conversation with Din. </p><p>“So,” he said hesitantly, “when did you meet your kid?” He tried to be as casual as possible, but he still failed to hide his boredom. </p><p>It took Din a moment to take in what the pilot had asked him. There wasn't many people he knew, or people in general, that would just strike up a conversation like that. It had been a while since he had recounted how he had gotten Grogu. He had been so focused with finding him again that he had momentary forgotten why he had taken him in in the first place. After a couple of seconds of silence, and with a heavy sigh Din answered, “I was supposed to find him and collect him as a bounty”. 

So many emotions ran through Din's head that it was hard for him to hold back a sniffle. The mandalorian hadn't been around many people since Grogu left, he had forgotten that people could hear him through the helmet. After the soft noise came out he was instantly embarrassed and hoped that the pilot hadn't of noticed the most emotion he had showed since he had given Grogu away.</p><p>Poe stood blank faced. He was not expecting that answer. Poe could sense, even through Din's helmet that the kid meant the world to him. Poe wanted to bombard him with questions and listen to the mandalorians story but he decided against it. </p><p>“Oh, interesting,” Poe managed to get out. Feeling awkward he walked back to his seat and stared at different parts of the ship. He had never been on a mandalorians ship before, he had learned about them but now that he was in one he couldn't take his eyes off it. When he got on the ship he decided to take it as a learning experience and when he wasn't making out with Finn he wanted to learn everything he could about the Razor Crest. He let his mind and eyes wander around the ship, taking to account how big it was and how many people he could fit in it. Eventually his eyes locked on a round, silver handle that sat in the wrong spot in the ship. </p><p>“Why did you put the handle there?” He asked, knowing his curiosity might get shut down. </p><p>Din wondered why this pilot was so interested in him but his head was completely filled to the brim with emotions ever since Grogu left the silver handle had just been sitting on his dash and before he went anywhere he had always rubbed it for luck. Mentally pushing himself to dagobah, Din’s head lowered and he sighed, “That is his favorite toy”. </p><p>Poe realized that he a struck a nerve just lower his head in sympathy and made his way over to BB-8 just to give him some alone time when he heard a voice call to him, </p><p>“You can co-pilot with me… if you want”, This comment perked Poe up. He had taken the mandalorian for a loner and hadn't really expected this to happen but had been secretly hoping that the bounty hunter would ask him. Since he was, of course, he best pilot in the resistance and it was important for him to be familiar with all types of ships. He jumped into the co-pilots seat and started gloating and asking rapid-fire questions. </p><p>“How fast can she go-- is she a she-- did you know that I blew up star killer bas-- what kinda guns does she have--” </p><p>Din sighed, already regretting letting Poe be his co-pilot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, like always tell me if something is off or out-of-character. This one was kinda a downer but don't worry, I will focus on Finn and Rey in the next chapter. I just really wish that Poe and Din had met.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn has a certain secret he decides to share with Rey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn had done a lot of thinking. He had always felt something different about him and until he had met Poe he had thought nothing of it but since joining the resistance and meeting Rey and seeing her abilities, has led Finn down a spiral. </p><p>He saw Rey meditating in the middle of Din’s cargo hold. He had something to ask her but wasn’t sure it was the right time. He stood awkwardly in the doorway leading to the cargo bay messing with his shirt trying to distract himself from what he needed to ask. </p><p>He was so deep in thought that he jumped 3 feet in the air when Rey spoke, </p><p>“You know I can see you, right?” </p><p>“Uhhh, yeah, sorry, I was lost in thought,” Finn replied completely flustered. Finn hesitated with his next words, “Rey I wanted to ask you something.” </p><p>Rey was looking at him with a curious yet respectful face. </p><p>“I was wondering… um… how did you know you were a jedi?” Finn finally got out. He looked to Rey half-expecting her to be mad at Finn for sharing this. But Rey wasn’t, she had a giant grin on her face, Finn could see how long she had been waiting for Finn to bring it up. </p><p>“It’s not that simple, force-users and Jedi are not the same thing, anyone can have the force but it takes training to be a jedi.” She had learned this from Luke, he had taught her about the difference between force-users and Jedi. She had once asked that same question and Luke and had given her that same answer but now she had someone to share that knowledge with. </p><p>“So how did you know you were a force-user?” This was the question that had held him down for so long. </p><p>Rey took a second to answer this one, Luke didn’t say anything about this, she had come to him already knowing she was a force-user. She thought back to when she had first figured it out, Rey realized that Finn didn’t have any special box with a lightsaber in it to show his force-powers, he would have to discover it himself. </p><p>“I just felt it… It was like a gut-feeling but one that is there permanently, it wasn’t something that just appeared when I found the lightsaber, it was something that was always inside of me, wanting to be free-” </p><p>“And when you finally did?” Finn interjected, “how did it feel”.</p><p>Rey paused to think about this, her time with Kylo had certainly brought about feelings but she had never thought about when she did it, she was too wrapped up in the thrill of escaping the First Order she had forgotten how it felt. </p><p>“Amazing.” She let out, she had never discussed this with anyone but Finn wasn’t just anyone, it was him who got her off of Jaku and gave her a chance to be this something more. She was forever grateful for his friendship. </p><p>Finn sat back satisfied with her answer. He took a moment to take it all in, to let her words soak into his brain and let them influence his next words. </p><p>“I think that I have the same feeling you do...” he paused to try and phrase how he felt, <br/>“...But in a slightly different way” Rey finished. </p><p>Finn looked up and smiled, “How long have you known?” </p><p>“Ever since you came back for me.” Rey said with a grin appearing on her face. </p><p>The two embraced in a hug that would rival Finn and Poes embrace after destroying StarKiller Base. They sat, hugging in silence for more time than anticipated by either one but well needed. </p><p>When the two finally let go, Rey broke the silence, “I will go check on Poe and Din,” she said leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Finn barely heard her because he was too wrapped up with how he was going to tell Poe, a man who was broken by the very things that Finn discovered was inside of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long but I had zero motivation, I have been obsessing of LotR and haven't had time to write. Like always comment if anything seems out of character or any typos or you just want to tell me something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lonely Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still on the way to Dagobah, Finn and Din talk about their pasts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn walked into the cockpit to find Din, Rey, and Poe engrossed in a conversation about how exactly did Luke blow up the Death Star. Poe claims it was marksmanship, Rey says that it was the force, and Din is hearing about this for the first time. </p><p>“No but he is one of the greatest pilots of all time, alongside myself, and I could easily hit that huge target with my eyes closed,” Poe argues. He was leaning against one of the 2 seats in the rear of the cockpit, his eyes were locked on Rey’s determined to win an argument that only 1 person could answer and sadly he wasn’t available. </p><p>“No way, if you were going as fast as he was and with Tie fighters, including Darth Vaders' on your tail, you would have needed to use the force just a little bit.” Rey counters. She had never really discussed Luke’s time battling the Empire so she was just as blind as Poe was in debating one of the most talked about moments in history. She had claimed the other rear seat and had made a point of staring right back at Poe and matching his energy. </p><p>“But what about when I did it at Star Killer Base, I don’t have the force yet I was still able to hit it.” Poe says triumphantly. He crossed his arms like he had just won the Kessel Run with a new record. Rey briefly caught a glimpse of Poe's tongue sticking out to mock her but she had other tactics of winning.</p><p>“Well you weren’t going as fast,” Rey said knowing nothing about how fast either pilots were going during their heroic moments. Sure, she had always been told not to lie but she couldn’t help but love the panicked look Poe got on his face when those words came out of her mouth. It was like someone had told him that BB-8 had gotten lost and she loved it.</p><p>“How would you know that?” Poe pressed. The momentary panic had fled and his cockiness had shown through.</p><p>The two continued to bicker and make up lies to further their arguments, Finn deciding to tune them out went over to Din to  see how close they were to Dagobah. </p><p>He went next to the pilots seat and looked out the front window, they weren’t traveling at hyper-speed to avoid suspicion so Finn was able to fully see the true beauty of the galaxy. </p><p>He saw beautiful, shining stars, planets of all colors and sizes, and hundreds of different moons. Everything reminded him of the childhood that he lost, sometimes he would get a glimpse of a repressed memory of his childhood and his parents but it would soon be lost into the vast void of his mind. His mom’s face occasionally appears in his mind. Brief flashes of his dad playing with him. Years of conditioning at the first order had taught him never to think about his lost family but now he was free but finding the memories would take a while. </p><p>Din had taken notice of the way Finn was looking at the stars, he saw himself in Finn. He saw the same lonely kid that had been ripped away from his family at an early age. He tried to shove the though out of his head but it kept persisting until he spoke up, </p><p>“Do you ever remember them?”</p><p>Din’s question caught Finn off guard, he had been so dazed by the emptiness of the space in front of him that he had forgotten who was at his side. </p><p>“Remember who?” Finn asked fully knowing who Din was talking about.</p><p>“Your parents,” Din answered sheepishly not having really talked about this with anyone, “it's written all over your face for those who know how to read”.</p><p>Finn took a moment, He had never really talked about this with anyone, he knew Rey had lost her parents but she had never been forced into another group like Din must have been. </p><p>“I occasionally get flashes, sometimes if I really concentrate I am able to put a rough sketch down on paper.” Finn got out.</p><p>Din nodded empathetically, “Sometimes I will wake up with a certain memory in mind and I try to hold on to it for as long as possible but somehow I can never get it to stick.” </p><p>The two sat in silence while the faint arguing of Poe and Rey who had subconsciously taken their conversation to the cargo hold. </p><p>Finn found the silence comforting, he was with someone who truly knew what he had gone through. No matter how amazing Poe is or how in love Finn was, Finn knew that Poe would never reach this level of family connection that Din had.  </p><p>Just then a red buzzer went off and Poe and Rey burst into the cockpit. </p><p>“We’re here.” Din said with a sigh of relief, “We are coming for you”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I am drawing this trip out. Because? I don't know how to end this. Will I end it? Probably. When? Idk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>